


A Simple Life

by stihal



Series: Stiles zorrito Derek lobo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Español | Spanish, Fox Stiles, Love, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traduccion español, no bestiality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Después de la muerte de Laura, Derek planea pasar el resto de su vida oculto en los bosques. Pero entonces encuentra a un testarudo zorro, y el testarudo zorro encuentra la urna mágica de Deaton, y sus planes cambian.Traducción.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749767) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> I just want to say Thank you so much to Survivah for letting me translate her awesome fic into Spanish. Thank you gurl.

Derek llega a Beacon Hills con una pequeña maleta, un juego de llaves de una casa que ya no tiene una puerta, y una creciente preocupación en su pecho.

En Beacon Hills, encuentra su casa, sin puerta, el camaro de su hermana, sin conductor, y el cuerpo de ella, sin vida.

No hay regreso a Nueva York después de esto. abandonara su apartamento, que el alquiler siga corriendo y que la dueña haga lo que quiera con las cosas en él. Derek no necesita nada que le recuerde a Laura. Aunque en Beacon Hills, todo le recuerda a ella. Ve a su hermana en el supermercado, peleando por el lugar en el carrito de compras. Ella era mayor que Derek, pero nunca tan grande como para querer ser empujada por su Mama. La ve caminando por las calles donde pasa. Le persigue, el hecho de saber que ha caminado donde Laura pasó al menos una vez. Y peor aún, la ve en las ruinas quemadas de su casa. Por eso se queda allí, ignorando la seguridad y un nivel de vida digno. No le importa. Ya no, además ¿quién está ahí para decirle que no duerma en un colchón en su antigua habitación con olor a cenizas? No hay una persistente voz sacándolo de los pasillos pintados de humo o de la cocina con baldosas rotas.

Además, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa en el bosque, corriendo sobre sus patas por viejos senderos descuidados. Han crecido más en su ausencia, agujas de pino y hojas, cubriendo las áreas donde solían caminar por el paso del tiempo.

La ve ahí también.

Derek piensa acerca de lo que hubiera sido, regresando los dos a Beacon Hills juntos. Hubieran corrido en estos bosques al menos una vez, y el habría seguido a su Alfa, su hermana, por los mismos caminos que alguna vez siguió a su Alfa, su madre.

Ahora su alfa... es un desconocido, alguien que cortó a su hermana por la mitad. Derek piensa que el Alfa podría estar escondido en algún lugar en el bosque, pero no se preocupara por encontrarlo. Es feliz estando solo. Mientras que no haya algún excursionista idiota o adolecentes vagando por los bosques, el Alfa no es problema de nadie.

Derek ve a dos desgarbados y curiosos chicos acercarse a su propiedad, y está listo para asustarlos, cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero y poniendo su mejor ceño fruncido, cuando el de pómulos tira del otro con la mandíbula torcida, diciendo —Este lugar es tan aterrador. Vámonos, mi papa me quiere en casa.— Derek vuelve al bosque, regresando a sus sigilosas patas.

Pasa días enteros sin ver a otra persona. Piensa que ha pasado una semana ya. Es mucho más fácil comer como lobo que intentar ir de compras, Enfrentarse a las miradas inquisitivas de un pueblo pequeño, y tratando de cocinar algo en la cocina destruida. Como un lobo, puede tomar ventaja del bosque: pequeños mamíferos que nunca han visto un lobo antes, y que posteriormente, nunca verán a la muerte venir.

Se pregunta si Laura vio su destino antes de que la partieran en dos.

Cuando era más joven, Derek siempre se sintió culpable por comer como un lobo. Se miraba muy despiadado, agarrando una ardilla de su escondite y devorarla, que comer un agradable e higiénico paquete de carne, cocinado perfectamente por su mama. Pero al menos en estos bosques, su presa tiene la oportunidad de escapar, incluso si es pequeño.

Derek es consiente ahora. Que probablemente no sea buena idea sentir empatía por la comida, pero aun así lo hace.

Así que come criaturas del bosque durante el día, y gasta sus noches completamente como humano, oculto bajo una manta o dos, en un viejo colchón en una casa antigua. Bajo otras circunstancias, casi se podría decir que es relajante. Volver a lo básico. Más cerca de la naturaleza. Derek lo llama "escondite."

La policía encuentra a Laura. Era algo inevitable, pero Derek esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo en su refugio de pinos y pieles.

Inevitablemente la policía también encuentra a Derek para ser interrogado.

El Sheriff Stilinski parece ser un buen hombre. Talvez un poco cansado y solitario, pero no es el tipo de persona que inmediatamente asumiría que Derek mato a su hermana solo porque "se ve como un chico malo."

Dicho esto, la policía hace preguntas incomodas. Cosas como "Donde vives" y "que haces" y "¿No te preguntaste a donde fue ella?"

Lo ponen en libertad ya que al momento del asesinato él estaba al otro lado del país, una buena coartada, pero la policía se asegura de que reciba miradas sospechosas al momento de irse, y ahora Derek no puede salir del condado hasta que la investigación concluya, además una patrulla pasa por su casa cada pocas horas.

Por la noche, oye crujidos y fugas. Derek tira de las mantas por encima de su cabeza. Pero tiene un buen oído. Hace tiempo los crujidos solían ser el correteo de pequeños pies yendo por un vaso de agua en la noche, y cualquier fuga era de los grifos mal cerrados después de dicho vaso de agua, pero las cosas han cambiado.

En un martes por la noche particularmente deprimente, Derek es despertado por un trozo de yeso cayendo del techo y rompiendo su pierna. Suspira, espera a que el hueso sane, luego mueve sus cosas hacia abajo. El techo de la sala parece un poco más seguro.

En Beacon Hills Derek tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño. Después de Nueva York, es difícil lidiar con el silencio. Presiona sus orejas, lo hace sentir como si algodón estuviera siendo empujado en su garganta. Gira, se voltea de un lado a otro y se pregunta qué está haciendo. A veces se levanta, deja salir al lobo, y corre por el bosque por segunda vez ese día.

Ese particular martes, Derek da rienda y se lanza sobre el borde del bosque. Su pelaje es negro y se confunde con el paisaje. Si estuviera cazando, sería un camuflaje perfecto, pero ahora, el solo corre. El aire de la noche es fresco y enfría su nariz mientras se mueve, pasando a través de su pelaje, limpiando el polvo de la vieja casa. Derek se deja atrapar por el paisaje, convirtiéndose en un observador silencioso.

Un búho se abalanza por su cabeza, silencioso y majestuoso a medida que asciende en una de las ramas superiores de un pino. Un roedor de algún tipo se escurre bajo sus pies (los roedores siempre corren), son incapaces de solo caminar y protegerse en algún hueco de las raíces de un viejo roble. Un ciervo soñoliento asoma su cabeza mientras Derek se mueve, y corre en la dirección opuesta. Los ciervos le temen a todo en el bosque excepto a los humanos. En ese aspecto, los ciervos son más valientes que Derek.

Hay un ruido extraño a su izquierda, como un perro ladrando con laringitis. El ruido se repite, y Derek decide comprobar que está ocurriendo. Sigue el ruido y los ladridos, esperando encontrar un perro perdido de alguien, pero en su lugar encuentra un escuálido zorro rojo vagando por el prado.

Los zorros son raros por aquí, así que Derek no puede dejar de ver como el zorro salta, patas largas saliendo de él, cola ondulada y esponjosa, entonces golpea el suelo con una pata, luego otra, luego golpeándolo con las dos rítmicamente como si estuviera jugando a "Dale al topo". Derek oye un pequeño y rápido latido de corazón, y se da cuenta de que el zorro en realidad está jugando a Dale al topo, o tal vez Dale al ratón. Y por lo que Derek puede decir está teniendo dificultades con eso.

El zorro no es adulto. Derek mira como el animal hace una contorsión muy acrobática en el aire, es demasiado inexperto. Necesita la orientación de un zorro adulto para cazar apropiadamente, ya que al parecer el ratón le está ganando.

El lobo observa por un momento más la lucha del zorro con el pequeño roedor, luego bufa divertido y sigue su camino. Si fuera humano ahora, podría haber pensado en hacer uno de esos videos para YouTube, pero Derek no lo es. Como un lobo, Derek solo se preocupa por los crujidos del bosque, los murmullos de un arroyo a una milla de distancia y el zumbido lejano de los bichos en la noche.

Un pequeño y rápido latido suena debajo de él, y Derek por reflejo lanza su pata, atrapando un ratón por la cola. No había planeado comer, pero el lobo de Derek nunca rechaza la comida gratis. El invierno está llegando, así que siempre es aconsejable comer cuando sea posible. Simple lógica. Derek rompe el cuello del ratón de forma rápida, siempre hay que hacerlo rápido, está listo para lanzar el ratón entre sus mandíbulas cuando detrás de el escucha un gemido bajo.

Es el zorro, por supuesto, agachándose en el suelo, moviendo la cola con expectación.

Comida. El lobo tiene su comida.

Otro gemido.

No importa lo que el zorro quiera. El zorro también es comida. Talvez él sea el siguiente.

Derek puede ver las costillas del animal, visibles a través de su piel color rojo. ¿Su pelaje no debería ser más grueso? el otoño acaba de entrar, y el zorro apenas tiene lo suficiente para el verano.

Derek lanza el ratón al zorro, quien chilla de alegría y se lanza. Derek le recuerda a su hermano pequeño Travis, que era un niño muy fácil de emocionar por cualquier cosa nueva en la tienda, ya sea un iPod o calcetines, era la mejor cosa que le pasaba en el día.

Dejando que el zorro disfrute del ratón, El lobo se retira de nuevo. La velocidad de sus patas, corriendo sin hace ruido sobre los helechos, la textura de la corteza de cada árbol perfectamente visible, los bordes ásperos de las coronas se extienden hacia el cielo nocturno, en donde cada estrella es visible-

Un ladrido ronco suena detrás de él. Derek gira su cabeza con cansancio, moviendo sus orejas. Por supuesto, ahí está el zorro otra vez, saltando sobre una raíz de árbol, moviendo la cola. Sin pensar en el peligro de acercarse a un extraño lobo en el bosque, el animal corre hacia él y frota la cabeza con su mentón.

Derek le da un gruñido de advertencia.

Al zorro no le importa, y se acuesta sobre su espalda, patas negras sacudiéndose sobre él.

Quien cree el zorro que es, ¿un cachorro juguetón? Derek no juega a los juegos de cachorros nunca más. El caza, regresa a su guarida para dormir. No hay tiempo de revolcarse en el lodo para jugar y retozar.

Derek pasa por encima del zorro. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer, como... caminar.

El animalito chilla suplicante, golpea su cola a cada lado, mientras se retuerce en el suelo.

El bosque llama, es fresco y boscoso, adopta un estado sereno y tranquilizador.

El zorro se voltea, moviendo una oreja, salta para realizar un circulo alrededor de las patas de Derek como si fuera una cuerda esponjosa, colocándose bajo una de las patas delanteras de Derek. Derek quiere levantar su pata, y el zorro lo mira con sus ojos grandes e indefensos.

Nadie dijo que los zorros no eran astutos, Derek piensa echándose con pesar en el suelo del bosque, con un bulto de color rojo calentando sus patas. El zorro lame su cara mientras se acuesta en la tierra.

Solo su mama había hecho eso, cepillarlo a pesar que el solamente lo hacía a si mismo estando en su forma humana.

Así que Derek permite al zorro lamer su piel de color negro por sus mejillas y frente, y cuando el zorro brinca de nuevo, Derek juega con él, persiguiéndolo alrededor de los enormes troncos del bosque, dejando al zorro juguetonamente mordisquear su cola. En algún momento el animal se las arregla para agarrar con sus dos patas la cola de Derek. Derek da un tirón llevando al zorro con ella de atrás hacia adelante. Si Derek fuera humano en ese momento, estaría carcajeándose de la risa.

Cuando la luna comienza a ponerse, Derek le da al zorro un ligero empujón en la dirección opuesta, y camina de vuelta hacia casa. Mira atrás para ver al zorro trotando a lo lejos, al parecer satisfecho por su breve tiempo con un lobo.

Parece ser que él encuentro con el zorro lo ha dejado lo suficientemente fatigado para poder conciliar el sueño, de hecho, en el momento que llega a la puerta trasera de su casa, está listo para caer en el colchón y dormir para siempre. Pero antes de dormir Derek se pregunta qué estará haciendo el zorro ahora mismo. Probablemente vagando de vuelta a su guarida, con la familia que tiene allí.

** ~*~ **

A la mañana siguiente, Derek capta un olor familiar flotando a través de uno de los huecos de la casa, y decide investigar. En efecto, en uno de los escalones en mal estado, hay una maraña de pelo rojizo, y una nariz oculta bajo una cola esponjosa.

—Fuera,— Le dice Derek, moviendo sus manos, —Regresa con tu familia. Fuera—

Los ojos del zorro se abren y mira con curiosidad a Derek. Se inclina hacia adelante, dirigiendo su hocico hacia la pierna de Derek y olfatea. Con un chillido, reconoce el olor y empieza a saltar sobre la pierna de Derek.

—Que, ¿quieres que te lleve en brazos?— Gruñe Derek.

Una de la patas del zorro le da un toquecito a su pierna, y chilla. Es jodidamente adorable, y Derek se engaña a si mismo si cree que puede soportarlo. Toma al zorro por las patas delanteras y lo levanta.

Es más pesado de lo que parece, pero Derek no sabe si tiene que ser así, o es porque no deja de moverse, oliendo el cabello de Derek, su cuello. Derek grita cuando el zorro pega su fría nariz entre el hueco de su oreja, pero el zorro no le presta atención, sus patas delgadas tiran del cuello de la camisa de Derek mientras olfatea la cara del lobo, su pequeña lengua pasando por su barba.

—Para,— murmura Derek, pero es tarde, esa palabra lo conduce directo a sus hermanos cuando eran demasiado juguetones, o las palabras que alguien dice cuando recibe muchos halagos. Significa "eres molesto pero no me importa"

Maldita sea, Derek no tiene tiempo para una mascota. Pero se pone a pensar cuando el zorro trata de darle pequeñas lamidas a su pelo, él no tiene una casa así que no es como si el zorro fuera una mascota. Una buena cosa, porque si lo fuera, Derek sería un dueño horrible. además la casa está destruida, y si no, el animal lo haría en un par de minutos.

Lo primero que hace el zorro, es ir hacia una bolsa de papas fritas que Derek ha escondido en una pila de basura. Las papas y la bolsa terminan esparcidas por todo el suelo, pero el zorro se ve tan contento que a Derek no le importa. Luego, el zorro hace una línea recta hacia la bolsa de lona de Derek.

—¿Por esto me seguiste a casa?— le pregunta al zorro mientras juegan al tira y afloja con una de las cintas. Puede comprar una nueva después. —¿Por la comida? verdad.—

Al final, se desnuda y se convierte en un lobo. El zorro se emociona viendo el cambio, ladrando y casi saltando sobre la espalda de Derek antes de que termine. Van hacia el bosque, y Derek le consigue una ardilla. Al verlo despedazarla, Derek se pregunta con qué frecuencia come el zorro, y llega a la conclusión de que tal vez no tenga una familia. O si tiene, no fueron muy útiles enseñándole a cazar.

Derek puede ser egoísta en su forma lobo. Puede estar feliz de que el zorro este solo, ya que eso significa que nadie vendrá a llevárselo. Puede tener al zorro en su guarida, comiendo juntos, acurrucándose mas cerca en las noches frías. Derek protegería a su compañero de manada de los leones de montaña, tal vez cuando crezca por completo enseñarle a aullar a la luna, como todo sus antepasados lo hicieron antes.

Los lobos no están destinados a estar solos, y ahora Derek no tiene por qué estarlo, ni tendrá que hacer frente a preguntas de gente extraña.

Esta vez, cuando el zorro vuelve de su exploración de jugar con dientes de león, y lame la cara de Derek, Derek lo lame también.

Es fácil, fácil de una manera que Derek nunca había tenido. Su vida es simple: sus días se pasan en engordar para el invierno y vagando por el bosque. Derek le enseña al zorro como atacar correctamente, como predecir el patrón de pequeños animales y tomarlos mientras tratan de escapar, y el zorro aprende todo inmediatamente. El compañero de manada de Derek es inteligente. Derek olfatea el suelo tratando de encontrar larvas y gusanos para el zorro, mientras el animal escarba, entonces Derek busca presas más grandes.

A veces duermen en el bosque en la noche, el zorro metido dentro de la caja torácica de Derek, pero él lobo es malcriado y acostumbra a dormir bajo techo, así que a veces el zorro y él colapsan sobre el colchón en casa, y el pelaje del zorro hace cosquillas en la piel del brazo de Derek, y el olor impregna cada prenda de su ropa. Pero no le importa. Es tranquilizador.

Por las mañanas, Derek hace sus estiramientos, abre algún paquete de comida que secretamente ha guardado, e inevitablemente, el zorro despierta y lo sigue, arrastrando la manta detrás de él como si fuera una manta con una capucha bajo la cual se asoma una nariz estrecha y ojos grandes. Derek lo filmaría si no hubiera perdido su celular y cargador varias semanas atrás y si le importara una mierda de a donde fueron. Y solo se ríe, el zorro rascándose debajo de la barbilla y dejando que camine sobre la encimera de la cocina para mordisquear cualquier cosa que Derek este comiendo.

Siempre es comida procesada y dañina, pero Derek no detiene al zorro de tomar lo que quiere. No le puedes quitar su alimento a tu compañero de manada, simplemente no.

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar el sabor de la crema agria y cebolla,— comenta Derek mientras el zorro escarba la bolsa de papas fritas, —Ni siquiera a mí me gusta.—

De acuerdo con Derek, el nombre del zorro es Tu. Los animales no se dan nombres, por lo que Derek no le dará al zorro uno, además, ¿Con quién hablaría de todos modos?

El zorro resopla y rompe el paquete por la mitad, luego con una pata golpea la mejilla de Derek con mucha barba. Él no se ha afeitado. ¿A quién trataría de impresionar? Al zorro no le importa.

Derek ligeramente le da un golpe también, y el zorro le muerde uno de los dedos. Hay un poco de sangre, pero sanara rápidamente, además el zorro tiene una maldita fijación oral que Derek preferiría que fuera en sus dedos y no en la ropa de cama.

El coche de policía conduce de vez en cuando, aunque nada suficientemente importante para reanudar la investigación. La casa todavía cruje, vieja y extraña en la noche, y de vez en cuando Derek se paraliza ante el pensamiento de que hacer en el futuro.

Pero luego se estremece ante una nariz fría empujando sus pies, y levanta la manta para que el zorro puede acurrucarse junto a él, y ven las estrellas a través de un orificio en el techo, y el futuro no es tan terrible cuando todo lo que necesita Derek es el presente.

** ~*~ **

Son casi las nueve de la mañana, y Derek está haciendo sus habituales estiramientos afuera sobre la hierba humedad del roció, disfrutando de ella mientras puede antes de que la hierba empiece a estar crujiente con escarcha. El zorro ha desarrollado un hábito de dormir, por lo que Derek piensa que es ridículo, pero él tiene toda la culpa. Mimo demasiado al animal. Lo sabe.

Derek está a punto de dar un paso en el interior cuando la casa suena, luego un crujido mientras algo colapsa.

Racionalmente, Derek sabe que es solo una pequeña sección que se derrumbó, la mayor parte de la casa sigue intacta, pero el resto de él está ocupado centrándose en no entrar en pánico como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, y se mueve a través de los pasillos polvorientos de la casa hacia la sala, gritando, —¡Oye!, ¡Oye!— como si el zorro pudiera responder.

Todo es gris, el polvo de la paredes quemadas flota en la habitación. Derek inhala el polvo, seco y asfixiante, suprimiendo cualquier esencia que podría ser el conocido olor a pino y almizcle de su zorro.

Pronto se hace evidente que si, el techo se ha derrumbado justo en el lugar donde solían dormir, y no, el zorro no ha tenido oportunidad de escapar de los escombros.

Derek se lanza sobre la pila de yeso, madera, viejo cableado eléctrico y tuberías rotas, rasgando y despedazándolo, arrojando trozos por encima de su hombro, en busca de un destello rojo en todo lo gris, por un ladrido ronco. No hay nada, nada, solo tose y _no otra vez, no de nuevo_ -

Un gemido. Derek se congela, oyéndolo. Otro gemido, conoce ese sonido paso semanas oyéndolo, suplica descaradamente que sea él.

Vuelve a dirigir su búsqueda hacia el sonido, y por debajo de una pila de restos del techo, encuentra al zorro.

Parece ser que el colchón salvo su vida. El zorro logro llegar un poco más al borde de él antes del derrumbe, por lo que cuando un trozo de madera callo, aterrizo en el colchón, sobresaliendo, haciendo un techo en triangulo que protegió al zorro de la mayoría de los escombros.

De la mayoría. El zorro todavía está temblando y gimiendo, y hay un olor a sangre en el aire.

Con cuidado, Derek remueve las ultimas capas de techo. Saca un trozo de yeso de la pata trasera del zorro, y si, de ahí proviene el olor a sangre. Una parte muy fuerte quiere lamentarse junto al zorro, llevarlo a algún lugar seguro y lamer febrilmente la herida hasta que se ponga mejor, pero la parte racional de Derek gana, y lleva al animalito al veterinario.

El Dr. Deaton es un hombre que parece saber más de lo que aparenta. Cuando Derek llega antes que la clínica abriera, luciendo como una especie de ermitaño o hombre de las montañas, con un zorro salvaje en sus brazos, Deaton solo levanta una ceja y se hace a un lado para que Derek pueda entrar. Deaton nunca pregunta porque Derek se ha hecho amigo de un animal salvaje, o porque estaban en el interior de un edificio que ha sido durante mucho tiempo objeto de demolición, simplemente coloca al zorro en una de la mesas de acero inoxidable y se pone a trabajar. Inyecta un sedante leve, rayos x, fija el hueso, limpia la herida, cubre fuertemente con una escayola verde lima la pierna lastimada, y decide hablar con Derek al respecto.

—Es un zorro rojo adolecente, prácticamente sano,— dice Deaton mientras espera que el animal despierte, —Yo diría que pararas de alimentarlo con comida chatarra, aunque la mayoría de zorros sobreviven con una gran cantidad de basura desechada por los humanos. Y la esperanza de vida es de 2 a 4 años, por lo que, ¿tiene algún nombre?—

—No,— se obliga a decir Derek.

—Bueno, el zorro no tiene problemas de salud a largo plazo de que preocuparse.—

Derek asiente en silencio, centrándose en la parte de 2 a 4 años. Debió habérsele ocurrido antes, debió, pero no había estado pensando en el futuro.

—Pueden vivir más tiempo, si se conservan como mascotas,— dice Deaton, señalando la preocupación de Derek.

—No es mi mascota,— murmura Derek

—No, supongo que no,— añade Deaton para sí mismo.

Derek habría pensado en esas palabras, pero el zorro está despertando. Esta adormilado y confuso, por lo que él lobo extiende una mano hacia su cabeza para acariciar suavemente la piel color rojo. El zorro se inclina hacia el tacto, intenta ponerse de pie y tropieza, su pata vendada se desliza.

Deaton tiende sus manos y coloca al zorro en el suelo. Derek se enfurece un poco por alguien tocando tan fácilmente a su compañero de manada, pero se obliga a calmarse. —Dale un par de minutos para que encuentre la manera de cómo caminar con el yeso,— ordena Deaton.

El zorro se tambalea por el suelo de mosaico, y Derek lo mira por el rabillo de ojo mientras responde las preguntas de Deaton.

—No, él estaba solo cuando lo encontré.—

—Interesante. Pero, de nuevo, los zorros rojos generalmente no se encuentran por aquí en absoluto. Lo más probable es que tu zorro ha estado por su cuenta por algún tiempo. Podría ser la mascota exótica de alguien, o ha escapado del zoológico, o simplemente un animal muy explorativo,— reflexiona Deaton.

Se oye un estallido, y Derek bruscamente gira su cabeza para ver al zorro, una urna volcada ¿son esas runas nórdicas?, Y una gruesa capa de polvo brillante de color rosa cubriendo todo en un radio de dos pies.

Derek se disculpa profundamente mientras limpian el polvo del suelo y lo recogen en un recipiente de plástico que trajo Deaton. —Y me encargare del bañarlo,— continua Derek, —así que no te preocupes,— se calla cuando se da cuenta de que el zorro está completamente limpio. —Creo que se sacudió el polvo.—

Voltea hacia atrás para ver al veterinario mirando al zorro con una expresión calculadora. —Está muy bien, Derek. Todo lo que pido es que traigas al zorro para una chequeo y vacunas contra la rabia en un par de semanas. Quiero ver qué pasa con el.—

Las palabras suenan como un mal agüero, pero el zorro ha sido atendido, además Deaton rechaza el dinero –"No para un Hale," dice crípticamente, y Derek no quiere esperar a que su suerte desaparezca, por lo que deja la clínica y el incidente del polvo queda olvidado.

Al principio, Derek no se percata de nada, porque no es obvio.

Duermen en el bosque todas las noches, Derek convertido en un lobo, acurrucados en un hueco en alguna parte. Se da cuenta ahora que la casa no es habitable, y no permitirá que el zorro se acerque, pero el bosque no es el mejor lugar para un zorro con una escayola color verde lima. La mayor parte del tiempo, Derek deja al zorro caminar cerca de donde duermen, comiendo hongos, mientras él se dirige a hacer la caza más extenuante. Arrastra un ciervo todo el camino hasta la roca donde se están quedando, el zorro mira con desdén al ciervo que es el doble de su tamaño, luego le lanza una mirada como diciendo "¿Qué esperas que haga con esto?".

Unos días después, el zorro ha desarrollado un gusto por los ciervos, y Derek no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho.

Pero las noches son más frías, y el zorro no ha aumentado su pelaje de invierno. Derek intenta que el zorro duerma en su coche, pero cuando lo encierra en el interior, inmediatamente comienza a hacer un alboroto.

—¿Qué?— le pregunta Derek a través de la puerta, —raje la ventana, estaré justo aquí.—

El zorro se queja de nuevo y continúa rayando el cristal.

—No quepo adentro, estaré lo suficientemente caliente aquí afuera.—

El zorro aúlla tristemente. Es un hábito que aprendió. Derek sabe que lo usa para meterse con él, porque su aullido suena igual que un cachorro recién nacido pidiendo ayuda y Derek no puede rechazarlo.

Pero se arma de valor. —Madura,— le ordena al zorro, dándole la espalda y apoyándose al costado del auto. —Vas a dormir con un techo sobre tu cabeza, te guste o no.—

La puerta del auto se abre, balanceándose hacia adelante. La pata del zorro sigue atrapada en el mango de la puerta, el animal se ve muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Derek lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo y suspira, apoyando su espalda en el auto. Ni siquiera sabe cómo lo hizo, la puerta estaba cerrada y se necesita de un giro de la muñeca para abrirla, que requiere de huesos y tendones que el zorro no tiene. Parece que el animalito tiene unos deseos muy particulares cuando se trata de dormir.

Hay un momento en la vida cuando un hombre se da cuenta que se está hundiendo hasta el cuello, y ese momento para Derek es cuando se da cuenta de que va a tener que reconstruir su casa para su compañero de manada.

Llama a un contratista un viejo amigo de sus padres. El tipo silba entre dientes al ver el daño hecho a la casa, pero después de un cuidadoso estudio a la propiedad, declara que los cimientos y algunas de las tuberías más profundas son usables.

La casa será pequeña, más como una casa de campo. Una habitación, cuarto de baño y una cocina, además una sala reunida en torno a los restos de la antigua chimenea.

No será un palacio, pero será posible encender el fuego, con las debidas precauciones, la rejilla y el extintor de incendios cerca, además no estarán lejos del bosque, y Derek puede mantener un pedacito de casa, sin nada, literalmente, cayendo por encima de ellos.

Por ahora, Derek hace una fogata en los claros del bosque, donde el suelo esta descubierto, con un cubo de agua en la mano. Recoge las hojas y ramas secas, arreglando los palos y ramas haciendo una tienda india uno encima de otro. No es de extrañar ya que paso unos cuantos años en los niños exploradores. Es un proceso largo, y el zorro parece pensar lo mismo, porque cuando Derek regresa de un viaje de obtener cerillas, encuentra al zorro arrastrando sus propias ramas.

Derek se detiene a pocos pies de distancia y observa con asombro como las patas del zorro preparan la pila de madera, agarrando otra rama de un tamaño adecuado entre sus mandíbulas, arrastrándola hacia la pila de leña, poniéndola encima, rueda una roca hacia la pila, tira otra rama, apoyándola contra la primera rama, luego la empuja para que las dos se levanten y formen un arco que pronto será fuego. La roca actúa como un ancla para la primera rama de modo que no se resbale, y el zorro sostiene la segunda rama, cavando un agujero pequeño con una pata con el fin de fijarla también.

Silba bajo, Derek da unos cuantos pasos en el claro y acaricia la cabeza de su compañero de manada. Piensa en Jane Goodall* y las maravillas del uso básico de las herramientas.

Una noche se sienta con el zorro sobre su regazo, mirando las estrellas mientras el animalito ronca, exhalando con gusto en su rodilla. ¿Esta es su vida?, ser ambos, un hombre a medias, vagando en el bosque con su amigo animal, sin preocupaciones más que saber de dónde vendrá su próxima comida, pero también ¿un hombre que está esperando una carta de la alcaldía que apruebe el inicio de la construcción?.

El zorro se mueve, y golpea su rodilla. _Para._

Derek mira hacia abajo.

El zorro lo está mirando, parpadeando perezosamente. Frota su mejilla con dulzura en el muslo de Derek. _Todo estará bien. Te amo._

Oh. Derek se está volviendo loco. Esto es su vida. Apoyándose contra el árbol, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente como puede para abrirlos de nuevo. El zorro se ha vuelto a dormir, y Derek no puede decir si se está volviendo loco o no.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek le trae al zorro una ardilla, pone a su presa en el suelo, empujándola con su nariz en el lugar donde el zorro esta acostado. La escayola del animal es más verde ahora que lima, pero aún está limpia. Derek lo comprobó.

El zorro lo huele, resoplando con burla _, ¿Qué tal un ciervo grande devorador de hojas de cuatro-patas? Me gustan esos._

Este sentimiento está más allá de las palabras, más como una impresión que Derek traduce en frases, pero no está seguro si está sucediendo. Derek cree en la magia, es un hombre lobo por Dios, pero él sabe que hay una diferencia entre la magia y la ilusión. ¿Su magnífica tía Susan? Magia. ¿El oyendo a Laura llamándolo por los bosque? Ilusión.

Pero nada de eso detiene Derek de responder, solo por el placer de hacerlo, _Son pocos los ciervos que puedo encontrar en una semana._

_ Pero me guustaaan. No puedes echarte para atrás y decirme que no ahora. ¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado! _

Derek no está seguro si será capaz de mantener una conversación con ese nivel mediocre de melodrama.

O el incesante parloteo que hace el zorro cuando persigue la cola de Derek: _Ven aquí, no aquí, crees que es divertido, no has visto nada todavía, te atrapare, y cuando lo haga, ¡lamentaras el día que intentaste escapar de mí!_

O la manera en que el zorro se acurruca muy contento sobre su pecho, tarareando _oh oh oh oh sí_.

Derek decide que si es real, excelente, y si lo está imaginando, bueno podría haber imaginado cosas peores. El zorro no está dañando nada más que la vida salvaje de la reserva de Beacon Hills, y la mayor parte de su parloteo se centra en molestar a Derek.

Parece ser que a la alcaldía de Beacon Hills no le preocupa si Derek se está volviendo loco o no, porque consigue la autorización para construir inmediatamente después de comenzar a escuchar al zorro.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que me tengo que quedar acá? No quiero estar acá, es aburrido, quieres que muera de aburrimiento, ¿verdad?, porque lo juro me voy a morir, ¡lo hare! _

_ No puedes estar cerca de todos los equipos de construcción. Es peligroso. _

_ Puedo lidiar con el peligro!. Soy un zorro, ¿recuerdas? ¿Astuto? ¿Rápido? ¿Inteligente? _

_ Ya basta. Deja de seguirme. Te harás daño. _

_ Llévame en tus brazos. _

_ Te quedas aquí. _

_ Llévame en tus brazos. Llévame en tus brazos. _

_ Habrá martillos. Martillos y hachas volando por todas partes, y eres pequeño. _

_ Llévame en tus brazos. Y no iré a ninguna parte. _

_ Quédate aquí. _

_ Pero Teee amoooooo. No me dejes aquí solo. _

Derek trata de caminar más rápido.

_ Todo el mundo me deja _ , murmura lastimosamente el zorro para sí mismo.

Derek se detiene. Sabe que el animal está siendo manipulador. Lo sabe.

Pero de todos modos vuelve por él.

** ~*~ **

Las primeras heladas comienzan a sentirse a mediados de noviembre. Ni siquiera el poderoso clima de California puede detenerlas para siempre, especialmente no en el norte de Beacon Hills. La cabaña no está terminada todavía; Derek y el puñado de trabajadores no hacen milagros, pero ya instalaron el techo y las paredes, por lo que Derek y el zorro van a acurrucarse allí por la noche. Es ligeramente más caliente, incluso si hay lonas en lugar de puertas.

_ A sí que esta es nuestra nueva guarida, ¿eh? _ le pregunta el zorro mientras mordisquea su dedo índice.

Derek se encoge de hombros. _Supongo que sí._

_ Los seres humanos. Y sus complicadas guaridas. No veo el punto. Dame un agujero en la tierra, y estaré feliz. No es elegante, pero voy a estar bien. _

_ Los humanos también tenemos nuestros caprichos. Eso implica querer tener colchones. _

_ Oh. Me acuerdo del colchón. Los colchones están bien, supongo. _ El zorro deja de masticar el dedo de Derek _. ¿Tienes un nombre?_

Derek parpadea, sorprendido por el cambio de tema. ¿Un nombre?

_ Si, un nombre. ¿No me oyes cuando te estoy hablo en tu cabeza? _

_ Sí, yo solo... como sea. Es Derek. _

_ Derrekkk. _

_ Puedo decirte que lo estas pronunciando mal y ni siquiera lo estás diciendo en voz alta. _

_ Lo que tú digas, Derrek. _

El zorro comienza a llamarlo con las misma naturalidad con que nadan los patos.

_ ¡Derek! Vamos al lugar donde están todos los tréboles. Vamos Derek.  _

_ ¡Derek! No sé porque me molesto contigo, si de todos modos vas a devorar todas las mejores partes. _

_ ¡Derek! ¡No! Yo no quiero regresar al veterinario, ¿Estás loco? No me importa el yeso puede quedarse para siempre, es elegante. No. Nooo. Maldita sea ¿Porque tienes que ser más grande que yo? ¡Bájame! Derek. ¡Derek! _

Deaton desliza suavemente un dedo por la pierna trasera del zorro. —Parece ser que se ha curado perfectamente. Sin embargo que no haga carreras salvajes por el momento.—

Derek resopla, —¿Crees que puedo controlar lo que hace?—

Deaton le da una misteriosa mirada. Derek está aprendiendo rápidamente que la mayor parte de lo que Deaton hace es misterioso, como si adoptara los comportamientos de magos en libros antiguos, se envuelve en una capa de misterio de la cabeza a los pies.

—Y por otra parte... ¿Cómo ha estado tu zorro?—

—No es mi zorro.—

—Bueno. Pero ¿Cómo ha estado el?—

—Bien...— Contesta Derek secamente.

—¿No ha estado especialmente... comunicativo últimamente?—

Derek se detiene y mira a Deaton. ¿Esto quiere decir que Derek esta cuerdo, o simplemente los dos están locos?. Con Deaton no sabe que pensar. No se atreve a confiar en el hombre.

—¿Que estas insinuando?— gruñe Derek.

—¿Entonces sí?—

—Si.—

—Derek, no hay necesidad de mirarme de manera acusatoria,— asegura Deaton, —Solo quería saber que efectos tendría el hechizo de la cuarcita en un animal.—

—¿Entonces usaste a mi com- al zorro como tu conejillo de indias?—

—Habría utilizado un conejillo de indias si hubiera querido un conejillo de indias,— dice Deaton, señalando las jaulas con los animales.

—Deja de ser evasivo.—

Deaton levanta una ceja. —No me habían llamado evasivo desde algún tiempo. Me halagas.—

—¡¿Que le has hecho al zorro?!—exige Derek, golpeando su mano con la mesa.

Deaton levanta las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. —Se... cree que mejora algunas habilidades de un animal ordinario. Humanizándolos, en un sentido.—

—¡Estaba bien como era antes!—

_ ¿Estás diciendo que no lo soy ahora? _   pregunta el zorro con irritación desde su asiento en la mesa del veterinario.

_ ¡Estas bien! ¡Cállate!, estoy discutiendo algo aquí. _ dispara Derek en silencio.

—No esperaba muchos resultados,— menciona Deaton, poniendo algunas herramientas en el mostrador, —Ciertamente no a tal medida como las conversaciones telepáticas que pareces estar teniendo con él,— Derek se estremece, ¿Es tan obvio? —Debido a que el animal en cuestión tendría que tener una especie de chispa mágica para que la cuarcita funcione mejor. ¡Pero! Lo hecho, hecho esta. Tu zorro es ahora un poco más que un simple zorro, y tengo cuatro pacientes más esperando, por lo que tu tiempo se ha terminado.—

Aturdido Derek logra salir de la oficina, con el zorro entre sus brazos.

_ ¿En realidad soy tan malo? _ le pregunta el zorro en voz baja, _Estaba disfrutando hablar contigo, incluso si tu no, Señor gruñón._

Golpeando su frente contra el animalito, Derek responde, _Solo estaba sobresaltado. Supongo que no eres tan malo._

El zorro lame su mejilla. _Tampoco eres tan malo._

** ~*~ **

Ahora que el animal puede utilizar sus dos patas traseras, empieza a caminar con ellas de vez en cuando, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras trata de alcanzar algo que Derek ha alejado de él. Derek jura que el zorro lo imita a veces, chasqueando su mandíbula en un intento de retratarlo y agitando sus patas delanteras mientras esta erguido sobre sus patas traseras.

_ Detén eso. _

_ ¿Porqué? _

_ Es espeluznante. _

_ Oh, lo siento, _ el zorro se estira más sobre sus patas traseras, _¿Esto te incomoda? ¿lo hace? Derek ¿lo hace?_

Riéndose, Derek empuja el pecho del zorro cayendo sobre la madera de la cabaña sin pulir. Para calmar su indignación, el lobo rasca su panza hasta que el animalito chilla de alegría.

_ Ahí, oh si, justo ahí. Ohhh siii. Deberías hacer esto todo el tiempo. _

Derek no se percata, si no más tarde cuento tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había reído.

La cabaña se termina justo a tiempo para el año nuevo, y si bien es posible que falten cositas como muebles, Derek y el zorro finalmente pueden acurrucarse junto a la chimenea, y por primera vez en meses se siente tan bien estar tan calentito.

Derek permite que el calor del fuego se filtre a través de su piel, en sus huesos, estirando sus cuatro patas y cola tanto como sea posible, para volverse a acurrucar en la espalda del zorro.

_ ¡Derek! El fuego se apaga. _

_ Estoy tan agotado. No quiero levantarme. _

_ Está bien, Lo hare yo, gran flojo. _

_ Espera, espera, ¡espera! _

La imagen del zorro cayendo al fuego para por sus ojos, su pelaje rojo siendo tragado por las llamas, se trasforma rápidamente en humano, extendiendo sus manos para alejar al animal lejos del fuego.

Esperen un minuto.

El zorro está sosteniendo la tenaza, usándola delicadamente para empujar un trozo de madera en su lugar, desde una distancia segura fuera de las llamas.

_ ¿Cómo haces eso? _

_ ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? No, deja de mirarme, me haces sentir avergonzado. Estoy usando esta cosa de metal puntiaguda para mover los troncos. Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer, ¿Verdad? _

_ Si. pero necesitas pulgares para sostener la parte de arriba. _

Llegando hasta el zorro, Derek agarra una de las muñecas viéndola detenidamente, ignorando el grito de indignación que este ladra.

Derek sabe que la pata del zorro es esbelta y ligera, recubierta de un pelaje color rojo, terminando con manchas negras, al animal le gusta pasar su tiempo retozando con sus patitas negras como la tinta por el torso de Derek mientras él trata de dormir.

Por lo tanto sabe que la pata del zorro normalmente no termina en cinco dedos diminutos y negros, que se completan con pequeñas uñas al final.

Derek la mira estupefacto. Sin poder apartar la vista.

El zorro extiende la mano para acariciar su cara con una palma peluda y aterciopelada. _¿Estás bien? Derek, Te amo, vas a estar bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Es raro para ti? Supongo que es un poco raro, tal vez te gusta ser el único con manos. Lo que es un poco injusto, pero puedo aceptar-_

_ Está bien. Estoy bien. Solo me has sorprendido. Aunque si, _ Derek pasa su pulgar sobre la pequeña palma, _Estoy un poco asustado. Es algo espeluznante._

_ ¿Más espeluznante que cuando me viste caminar sobre mis dos patas traseras? _

_ Si. _

_ ¿Esto está mejor? _

El pelo en la mano del zorro se retrae, fusionándose con la piel, volviéndose color durazno, hasta que Derek está sosteniendo lo que parece ser la mano de un niño pequeño unida a un zorro.

_ No _ , responde Derek francamente.

_ Pues entonces que se supone que ha- oh, ¡Ya lo sé! _

Derek se pregunta, después de esto, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ellos nunca hubieran tenido esta conversación, si Derek se hubiera levantado a encender el fuego por su cuenta, o si nunca hubiera volteado para ver al zorro sosteniendo la tenaza.

O tal vez algunos acontecimientos son inevitables, y esa noche de enero en su cabaña había llegado el momento.

De cualquier manera, destino o no, el zorro arquea la espalda, estira sus piernas, aprieta sus puños, se despoja de su piel. y se transforma en un ser humano.

Durante un tiempo Derek y el zorro se miran el uno al otro. Los ojos del zorro son del mismo tono color ámbar que tenía antes, pero ahora están un rostro suave y pálido, salpicado de lunares que rodean una nariz respingona y una boca seductora, que parece estar diseñada específicamente para sonrisa maliciosas. Todo el cuerpo del zorro se compone de contrastes: una mata de pelo color oscuro desencadenándose en una cara pálida, una cintura estrecha que conduce a hombros anchos, la cara de un adolecente, pero... entre sus piernas sin lugar a dudas... es un hombre-

Volviendo sus ojos hacia arriba, Derek se centra una vez más en los ojos ámbar. No sirve de nada, porque puede decir que el zorro se lo esta comiendo con la mirada igual que él. Derek entiende ahora porque los humanos por lo general no se presentan desnudos. Es una gran distracción.

—Tu,— dice el zorro, —eres muy guapo. No me di cuenta cuando era un zorro, pero Wow. Solo...— pasando una mano por el torso de Derek, —Hola, músculos.—

Al parecer, el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero eso no impide que Derek agarre la muñeca del zorro antes de que pueda aventurarse más abajo. El solo. Simplemente no puede.

—¿Derek? ¿esto es espeluznante también? Creo que vas a tener que reducir tus niveles de repelús un poco.—

Derek suspira, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del zorro y atrayéndolo hacia él. Esto es demasiado para una existencia sin complicaciones. El chico-zorro lame su mejilla, y un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Derek. Hay momentos cuando un hombre se da cuenta que simple y sencillamente no sabe qué hacer. Este es uno de ellos.

** ~*~ **

El zorro no pasa todo el tiempo como humano. Dice que no tendría sentido porque Derek casi siempre se la pasa como un lobo. Por lo tanto, nada cambia. Cazan, deambulan y corren por el bosque como de costumbre. Solo cuando llegan a casa el zorro cambia a su forma humana para tomar comida de la nevera, o tomar una ducha ya que le gustan mucho, o simplemente acurrucarse contra Derek frente a la chimenea.

El zorro muerde los dedos de Derek en su forma humano también, pero es mil veces más distractivo que cuando lo hace con sus dientes afilados de animal.

Derek a veces logra convencer al zorro de llevar pantalones, pero a veces el zorro no quiere, lo que hace es aferrarse desnudo contra él, siendo una exquisita tortura.

La vida sigue. Derek finalmente consigue los muebles para el dormitorio. Solo un colchón. Le pregunta al zorro si quiere el suyo propio, y el zorro lo mira como si fuera un idiota. El correo comienza a llegar. Paga las facturas de la luz y el agua. Es difícil vivir con solo tres juegos de ropa, por lo que compran más. Derek elige cosas simples que no le importaría si se ensucian o no, el zorro consigue un par de camisetas de colores brillantes con gráficos en ellas. Derek rueda los ojos, pero no puede imaginar al zorro usando otra cosa.

~*~

Derek camina por la sala arrojando el correo sobre la mesa del comedor. El zorro corre hasta allí para oler las cartas.

_ He empezado a descifrar sus códigos _ , menciona el zorro empezando a roer un catálogo de Sears. _Cada letra corresponde a un sonido diferente hechos por cuerda vocales humanas_. _Es muy inteligente,_ _pero estoy entendiéndolo poco a poco._

_ ¿Qué código? _ pregunta Derek, frunciendo el ceño mientras echa un vistazo al catálogo que el zorro está masticando. _Es solo español. ¿Estás hablando sobre la lectura?_

_ ¿Así es como le llaman? Los humanos y sus palabras _ sofisticadas.

_ Eres mitad humano ahora. _

_ Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame sentirme superior, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero un nombre. _

El zorro y sus cambios de tema tan drásticos. Sus conversaciones se asemejan a ser jalado por una lancha, teniendo latigazos* con cada giro repentino que hace.

_ ¿Un nombre, uh? _

_ Si. Tú tienes uno, no actúes como si fuera raro. _

_ ¿Y de dónde lo sacaras? _

El zorro cambia por completo a su forma humana, y oh Dios, está sentado desnudo sobre la mesa del comedor, sus manos y piernas separadas como si hubiera sido empujado sobre la mesa en un arranque de pasión - Para. Para.

Conduce sus manos ágiles para alcanzar el correo, tomando un sobre al azar y mirando la dirección de retorno.

—Mi nombre será Stilinck- Stylinsk- Stiles. Llámame Stiles,— dice el zorro con orgullo sosteniendo la carta sobre su pecho.

Stiles. Por alguna razón Derek veía eso venir. ¿Con que otro nombre podría llamarlo? ¿Joe? ¿Jorge? El zorro no encajaría en ningún nombre normal, no englobaría todo lo que el zorro es. Bueno, —Stiles— será.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? — le pregunta al zo- Stiles, tendiendo la mano para que le dé la carta.

La carta es de la oficina del Sheriff John Stilinski. El lobo recuerda al hombre de pelo castaño con ojos cansados que lo había interrogado hace tantos meses. Hay peores homónimos. Derek la abre.

_ Señor Hale, le informamos que la investigación sobre la muerte de Laura Talia Hale ha sido concluida, como la evidencia sugiere un gran depredador de la reserva de Beacon Hills fue... _

Su hermana. Su hermana mayor, muerta y enterrada, para no ser vista otra vez. Y aquí esta Derek jugando a la casita con su reemplazo, riendo y bromeando, actuando como si el mundo no se hubiera terminado cuando ella se fue. Derek siempre supo que era una persona horrible, pero olvidándose de ella, por meses es-.

Hay manos en su cara, sosteniendo su barbilla y mejillas, y una voz en su oído, susurrando cosas calmantes como- Shhh, shh, está bien, Te amo, shh,shhh, respira, necesitas respirar, shh, no pasa nada, está bien-

Está siendo movido hacia su dormitorio, acostándose sobre la mantas verdes que Stiles eligió, y hay dos brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

Huele como a ellos ahí. Huele a largas noches peleando por las sabanas cuando Stiles duerme en su forma humana. A pelos rojos arrojados por todas partes. A Stiles que de vez en cuando se acurruca en la espalda de Derek, diciendo —Soy de tu tamaño ahora, ya puedo hacer esto, no, quédate quieto.—

Derek entierra la nariz en el pelo de Stiles, respira profundo, y ya que nadie está mirando, deja caer un besito en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Es decir, está claro que no estás en perfectas condiciones, pero ya sabes, ¿estas respirando? ¿todavía estas llorando?— Stiles pasa las manos por las mejillas de Derek. —No. Que bueno. Me tenías preocupado.—

Stiles se preocupa por él. No cree que este mintiendo, pero la idea de que alguien se preocupe por Él le parece absurda. Derek se preocupa por los demás, pero ellos no de él, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Simplemente no entiende.

Dejando que Stiles le acaricie y consuele, Derek le pregunta, —¿Dijiste que me amas?—

—Yo lo digo todo el tiempo.—

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No tiene sentido.—

—¿...Explicateeeee?—

No está seguro de cómo hacerlo. Él es un lio de inseguridades y problemas, y no sabe cómo demostrarlo a otra persona.

Derek intenta comenzar desde el principio. —¿Sabes lo que es el amor?—

Stiles ladea su cabeza. —Creo que me debería de sentir ofendido por esa pregunta. Es una de las palabras más fáciles, ¿no?—

—Bueno, depende...—

—No, es... es _amor_. Lo sabía desde hace mucho, incluso cuando solo era un simple zorro, y no me preocupaba por nada más excepto atrapar a ese ratón. Es preocuparse por alguien más, y desear que sea feliz, y que te guste todo sobre ellos, o al menos que te guste lo suficiente para que la cosas malas no sean tan malas. Es como una sensación calidad justo aquí, — Stiles toca su pecho,

Derek mira hacia el techo. —Creo que no merezco esto, eso es todo.—

De repente, está viendo unos ojos castaños muy enojados, a pocos centímetros de su cara. —Derek, escúchame con atención. No me importa lo angustioso y gruñón que estés en este momento, pero te diré una cosa: cualquiera sea razón por la cual consideres que no mereces amor, incluso si es la misma razón por la que eras un lobo solitario cuando te conocí, es absurdo, es una completa mierda. Si. como, como,— Stiles agita un brazo, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas, —me amas, ¿verdad?—

Stiles es un remolino de brazos irradiando enojo, sus ojos arden en desafío. Y Derek no puede mentir. —Yo... yo... si,— se ahoga, su voz suave y repentinamente ronca.

Stiles sonríe, suave y cálido como la miel de verano. —Así es como... como yo te amo, y como todo mundo lo hace. Es muy simple, ¿sabes?—

Derek lo sabe, lo hizo alguna vez. Esa noche, le dice a Stiles porque era un lobo sin manada, y Stiles no se aparta de él, simplemente lame su mejilla y envía escalofríos por toda la espalada del lobo, y permanece ahí. Derek lo sabe.

A veces se pregunta qué paso con el Alfa. Se niega a llamarlo su Alfa. Tal vez esté haciendo algo, o tal vez se fue de estos lugares. De cualquier manera, en el bosque en su burbuja con Stiles, no tiene ni idea que fue de él. Para ser honesto, Derek en realidad no quiere saber. Su vida es simple: desayuna con Stiles, corren por el bosque hasta el anochecer, regresan a casa, se bañan, trata de no mirar a Stiles cuando este sale de la ducha desnudo -descaradamente desnudo- gotas brillantes bajando por su piel, luego cenan -de hecho tienen vegetales en un compartimiento especial en el refrigerador- algunas veces paga facturas, mira su correo, luego duermen, extendidos en su colchón maltratado.

Derek se acuerda que hubo un tiempo cuando su vida simple consistía solo en dormir, comer y correr. Sin embargo, la definición de la simplicidad se extiende, y cuando un durmiente Stiles lanza una mano y rodea el estómago de Derek. Piensa que no le importa.

** ~*~ **

Se encuentran acostados uno al lado de otro, jadeando y cansados dejando que los ciervos huyan cuando Derek pregunta.

_ ¿Alguna vez has querido encontrar a tu familia? _

Stiles se voltea para mirarlo. _Mi mama murió cuando era pequeño. Y mi padre fue baleado por cazadores furtivos._

_ Oh. Yo no- _

_ Lo sé. Ya sabes, los zorros son solitarios. No en la época del celo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo están mejor por su cuenta. De todos modos iba a dejar a mis padres cuando tuviera siete meses, solo... paso un poco más temprano eso es todo. _

Derek pone una pata sobre la espalda de Stiles. Es su manera de confortarse. Los calma a ambos, aunque al mismo tiempo vuelve a Derek un poco loco.

_ Sigue siendo difícil. _

_ Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. _

Enterrando su nariz contra la oreja del zorro, Derek pregunta sin vacilar, _¿Eres un animal solitario?_

Stiles se las arregla para encogerse de hombros. Sus gestos son ahora una mezcla entre zorro y humano. Derek lo ha visto levantar un pie para rascarse detrás de las orejas, solo para darse cuenta a mitad de camino que tiene dedos y que puede utilizarlos.

_ Técnicamente, _ _ Si _ , finalmente responde, _pero incluso en este momento yo debería estar buscando a mi pareja, aunque el impulso no me ha alcanzado. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre estoy rompiendo las reglas, soy un rebelde, un chico malo._

_ ¿Oh enserio? _

_ Si, enserio. Ahora sé que estas celoso porque eres el chico que lleva la chaqueta de cuero- _

_ Apenas y la uso- _

_ Bien, eres el tipo malo que camina desnudo por el bosque, pero tendrás que aceptar, que soy el gran kahuna* en este momento, amigo. _

Derek en realidad no sabe de dónde Stiles saca todas estas cosas.

** ~*~ **

A la semana siguiente, su burbuja aislada se agrieta. La fisura viene en forma de un chico con un pelo muy sedoso apareciendo en su puerta, junto a su amigo con una mandíbula torcida, y una chica de cabello rojo con ojos de acero. Se juntaran a estos niños con Stiles, Derek se vería como el tipo mayor espeluznante que solo se junta con adolecentes.

—¿Derek Hale?— Pregunta la chica. Tiene una manera peculiar de hablar, como si estuviera comprobando las cosas de una lista.

—Sí,— responde Derek de manera brusca, sin abrir la puerta más de una pulgada. Esta dispuesto a apostar que los chicos decidieron hacer una expedición de "vamos a ver que está haciendo ese Viejo Loco Hale en el bosque", y Derek no es una atracción de carretera.

—¿Eres un hombre lobo?— Pregunta la pelirroja.

—Lydia,— sisea el chico con la mandíbula torcida, —no puedes solo preguntar-

—Lo acabo de hacer Scott,— le responde con molestia. —Sin rodeos, ¿y bien?—

Lydia luce como una chica que está acostumbrada a obtener respuestas. Bueno, Derek no es un adolescente enfermo de amor que necesita su aprobación. Se graduó de la secundaria hace años, y tiene a Stiles, muchas gracias.

—No sé de qué estás hablando,— gruñe, —Ve a hacer tus preguntas a alguien más.—

Lydia rueda sus ojos. —Pensamos que te gustaría saber sobre el Alfa corriendo por Beacon Hills. A menos que pienses que es un león de montaña. Pero si es así, eres demasiado estúpido para hablar conmigo, por lo que tendrás que hacerlo con Scott.—

Scott hace un ruido de protesta, Pero Derek ya los está dejando pasar. No sabe nada sobre los ataques de leones de montaña, pero por otra parte, no ha leído un periódico o visto televisión en meses.

El chico de los pómulos le da a Derek una inclinación de cabeza de agradecimiento cuando los deja entrar. Él ya es el favorito de Derek, sobre todo porque no habla.

Los tres adolescentes se aprietan en un pequeño sofá o más bien -en un sofá para dos personas pero Derek no va a decir eso- ya que conforma la mayor parte de los muebles de la sala, cuando Stiles producto por el ruido de la conmoción se aparece en la habitación. Por supuesto, está desnudo, ya que trata a los pantalones como un protector solar (solo los utiliza cuando es absolutamente necesario) y Derek violentamente le hace gestos para que valla a vestirse o _algo_.

Puesto que está detrás de los tres recién llegados, la solución de Stiles es cambiar a zorro y como si nada hubiera sucedido camina hacia la sala.

—Hola amiguito,— le dice Scott, extendiendo una mano para que Stiles la olfatee. —Está bien,— calma a Derek, —Trabajo en una clínica veterinaria. También Isaac,— añade, señalando al rubio.

_ Me gusta _ , le dice Stiles con aire de suficiencia mientras que su barbilla es rascada, _es mi nuevo favorito, lo siento Derek._

—Si hemos terminado de acariciar al animal salvaje,— dice de manera mordaz Lydia, moviendo sus tacones de aguja para que estén más lejos del zorro, —Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte sobre el Alfa.—

Derek suspira y saca una silla plegable de la mesa del comedor a fin de estar a la altura de los adolescentes, —No sé nada sobre el alfa. El... mato a mi hermana, y ahora supongo que ¿está atacando a los demás?— ante eso, Lydia asiente, —pero no sé nada más allá de eso.—

Scott e Isaac se miran vagamente incomodos, pero Lydia no se da por vencida. —Puede ser, pero vamos a ciegas ante esta situación del hombre lobo. A penas estoy entiendo lo que está pasando, y aun así es muy difícil de distinguir la realidad de la ficción, cuando casi la única fuente de información es el internet. A sí que por eso venimos aquí, para obtener respuestas.—

Derek se frota las sienes. —¿Y si no quiero decir nada?— Tiene tantas ganas de correr ahora, tal vez sumergir sus patas en el arroyo que está a pocas millas de aquí y olvidarse de todo esto.

—Entonces estas encubriendo y ayudando a un asesino— dice Lydia rígidamente, con sus manos bien cuidadas descansando sobre sus rodillas cruzadas.

Suspirando de nuevo, Derek mira a Stiles, quien se acerca para saltar a su regazo.

_ Sabes, creo que no tienes otra opción aquí Derek. _

_ Lo sé... es que es un dolor en el culo. _

_ Bueno, a veces hacer lo correcto es un dolor en el culo. _

Derek lo mira con incredulidad.

_ Lo sé, soy la personificación del zen, _ reconoce Stiles, _dejo perlas de sabiduría por donde paso como migas de pan._

—¿Es un hombre zorro?— Pregunta con interés Scott.

—Scott...— murmura Isaac.

—No existe algo como hombres zorro,— le gruñe Derek, inconscientemente acerca a Stiles un poco más a él. —Pero sí.— se dirige con cansancio a Lydia, —Te ayudare. ¿Qué necesitas saber?—

Derek les dice hasta el último detalle sobre los hombres lobo y alfas que conoce, y los envía directo a casa tan rápido como puede. Mientras se van oye como Isaac le susurra algo a Scott, —Sigo pensando que las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si solo me escucharan y dejaran todas estas cosas terroríficas en paz.—

Riendo con pesar, Derek colapsa en el sillón para dos. Un grupo de detectives adolescentes en busca de cosas sobrenaturales. Es como una ridícula serie de televisión o alguna estúpida película.

Stiles se acurruca en su pecho. _Ataques de leones de montaña ¿eh? Parece que tuvimos que estar atentos con esto. No estoy diciendo que tienes que saber cada pequeña cosa que aparezca en las noticias, Pero tal vez es necesario mantenerse un poco informado-_

_ Está bien, está bien _

Por lo que Derek compra una laptop. Está muy lejos de ser el viejo computador que compartía con Laura en Nueva York, con todo tipo de características interesantes! Y con wifi!, y con una pantalla de alta resolución!, toma un montón de tiempo asegurarse de que este lista, y luego encontrar la manera de conectar el wifi con esta maldita cosa, y aunque es un dolor en el culo tratar de ordenar todos sus correos viejos y decidir si se une o no a Facebook (a quien quiere engañar, por supuesto que no). Stiles la ama. Es habitual ahora para Derek tener que cerrar de golpe la tapa del computador sobre los dedos del zorro para que puedan dormir un poco, o Stiles haciendo ruiditos mientras lee algo en línea, ruiditos como —ooohhh— y —no, eso es-um. Raro.— A veces se aparta de la pantalla y se queda mirando por un largo rato a Derek, y luego otra vez vuelve a teclear otra cosa.

Derek nunca admitirá que esta celoso de una computadora. Se pregunta si talvez podría utilizar algún tipo de control parental.

Pero los compañeros de manada no se limitan las cosas entre sí, por lo que Derek no hace nada. Además está bastante seguro de que Stiles encontraría en minutos alguna manera de quitarlos.

Escucha un clic a su izquierda, y mira por encima de la cama para ver a Stiles cerrando la computadora (primera vez que lo hace de manera voluntaria) y se sienta en el suelo junto a la cama.

Has leído algo intere-

Los labios de Stiles son cálidos y secos apretándose contra los de Derek. Los presiona durante uno, dos, tres segundos, y Derek no sabe si debería responder al beso o no. Él quiere, Dios lo quiere tanto, ha pensado en esto antes, imaginado diferentes escenarios de como sucedería, donde colocaría sus manos, por lo general irían primero sobre las mejillas de Stiles, aunque dependiendo de su estado de ánimo cada vez es diferente- pero los labios de Stiles todavía están contra los suyos, y Derek no quiere asustarlo al empujar su lengua dentro de la boca del zorro, aunque lo desea tanto.

Stiles se aleja, con el rostro pensativo, toca ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos, y luego los de Derek, como si los estuviera evaluando.

—Aparentemente, lo estaba haciendo mal todo este tiempo.— dice con pesar, pasando una mano por su pelo, —estoy hablando del lamido. Supongo que no te gustaba. Toda la saliva y eso.—

—No me importa,— responde Derek con la voz ronca. Todavía esta tumbado de espaldas, escondido bajo las mantas, siente como si debería estar saltando, corriendo, o algo, pero no se mueve.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, se inclina y lame la sien de Derek como lo ha hecho durante casi un año. Para mayor comodidad se estira y coloca las dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Derek, y todo lo que el lobo puede oler es Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Luego se agacha y presiona otro casto beso en sus labios, y Derek sigue sin tener el valor de acariciar su suave mejilla.

—Buenas noches,— murmura, acostándose para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek. —Te amo.—

Stiles se queda dormido tan rápido, como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con algo o apagado su interruptor, y Derek se encuentra despierto en una habitación a oscuras, escuchando el lento latido del corazón del zorro. Es una escena que ha visto antes: un beso de buenas noches, un Te amo, dormir en los brazos del otro. Derek ama a Stiles y Stiles ama a Derek.

Pero en el silencio de la noche con esta criatura salvaje entre sus brazos, Derek desea que sus definiciones de amor no fueran tan diferentes.

Acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Stiles, Derek finalmente se duerme, y sueña lo que desea.

** ~*~ **

—Nunca he leído un libro,— comenta Stiles a medida que cambian de nuevo a humanos y se dirigen a la casa, teniendo cuidado de limpiarse los pies en la puerta. —Quiero decir, no soy muy bueno leyendo todavía, pero me pregunto si sería diferente, o tal vez menos distractivo que el internet. No me malinterpretes, el internet es mana para los dioses, pero es muy difícil concentrase en algo cuando tienes Wikipedia. Y voy primero a la ducha.—

Derek golpea el brazo de Stiles para llamar su atención. —Voy a tener que renovar mi tarjeta de la biblioteca. Pero ahora que tengo una dirección permanente, no debe de ser un problema.—

Stiles sonríe, agarra a Derek por el cuello y le da un beso para después revolotear al cuarto de baño, dejando a su paso ramitas que vuelan de su cabello.

Derek se frota el pecho. Se da cuenta que es demasiado cursi sentir un dolor allí, lo sabe. Pero eso no impide que le duela. Stiles ha mejorado en los besos, ya sabe cómo inclinar la cabeza, la duración y como presionarlos. Si Stiles se da cuenta que puede abrir su boca y Derek también, Derek tendría un ataque al corazón justo allí.

Al menos moriría feliz.

Stiles está cantando en la ducha fragmentos de la banda sonora de Batman. Solo parece saber la mitad de la letra, y oyéndolo no es así del todo, pero Derek asiente con la cabeza al ritmo inestable de la canción, mientras busca información sobre cómo renovar una tarjeta de biblioteca.

** ~*~ **

Es una de esas noches habituales, cuando Derek se despierta, jadeando, con sus ojos en llamas y los dedos adoloridos como si estuviera pasando por la pubertad de nuevo, y que aún no ha aprendido a controlar sus garras. Stiles aúlla en señal de desaprobación cuando Derek lo golpea en el pecho, pero rápidamente se convierte en humano cuando ve el sufrimiento de Derek.

—Vaya,— tartamudea mientras sostiene la cara de Derek. —Tus ojos son de color rojo. No se supone que deben hacer eso ¿o sí? Deben de ser de color azul. ¿O esta es la conjuntivitis de los hombres lobo? Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido...—

Derek agarra las manos de Stiles y se concentra en ellas. El zorro ha sido su ancla desde hace un tiempo, y el solo necesita respirar, sumergirse en el olor familiar del bosque en Stiles, y tratar que el sentimiento de _poder_ absoluto fluya a través de sus venas aprisionándolo.

—Soy... soy el alfa ahora,— dice Derek con asombro. sabe que dice la verdad, pero se siente tan extraño decirlo. No estaba destinado a ser el Alfa, y sus ojos no estaban destinados a brillar de otro color que no sea el azul, y sin embargo aquí esta. Siguiendo un patrón. Al menos casi todo lo que le sucede a Derek siempre es inesperado para él.

Stiles hace la pregunta que ronda la mente de Derek, —¿Cómo?—

Derek piensa, que el Alfa debe de estar muerto, tratando de recordar las reglas complejas de linaje de los Alfas, que su madre le había enseñado hace años; en ese tiempo era aburrido y poco interesante y además estaba seguro de que nunca tendría importancia por el simple hecho de que su pobre hermana mayor seria su Alfa algún día. Pero ahora él Alfa está muerto, y si el asesino no consiguió el poder del Alfa fue por un humano. Probablemente fue uno de esos adolecentes intrépidos que de vez en cuando se muestran en su puerta o le envían molestos correos electrónicos. Pero cuando los Alfas son asesinados por humanos, sus betas se convierten en omegas, el lobo lo sabe ya que conoce las innumerables historias de horror de las manadas destruidas por los cazadores. La única otra opción es que el poder del Alfa pasa al siguiente hombre lobo por su relación sanguínea y de acuerdo con esa lógica-

Peter.

Su tío, con sus sonrisas maliciosas y chistes sarcásticos, que le daba a Derek libros como "100 malas palabras en inglés," y que le hacía pasar a Derek malos momentos contándole sobre su enamoramiento en la escuela. Su tío quien había estado en el hospital por años, donde Derek solo lo visito una sola vez, porque Peter no era más que un cadáver viviente, por lo que, ¿qué sentido tendría ver un cadáver respirar?

Al parecer, debió haber mantenido un control más riguroso. Su tío, quien jugo una tercera parte de su tiempo en criarlo, tomó un giro brusco y comenzó a atacar a la gente. Matando a Laura. Desgarrándola en pedazos y dejándola en el bosque para que alguien más la encontrara, sin ni siquiera haber puesto acónito alrededor de su cuello.

Y ahora él está muerto. Se ha ido y Derek oficialmente no tiene ninguna familia, no hay sangre que lo vincule con otro ser humano, solo un sentimiento de duelo y a Stiles.

Stiles.

Stiles que está sentado sobre su regazo, quien lo mira a los ojos con desesperación y al mismo tiempo lame su mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Stiles está temblando, frotando sus manos por los brazos de Derek, pero sin llegar a las enormes garras que brotan de sus manos.

—Vuelve, Derek, a donde fuiste...— murmura Stiles, lamiendo a lo largo de su mejilla y luego comenzando a besar sus labios, aferrándose a él y tratando de traerlo a la vida.

Derek no tiene tanto control. Las rodillas de Stiles están presionado las caderas del lobo, su boca empujándose con la de Derek una y otra vez, como si no pudiera tener suficiente, simplemente sigue y sigue moviéndose _desnudo sobre el regazo de Derek_ haciendo que se presionen el uno contra el otro de una manera que envía chispas por toda la columna de Derek- y el simplemente no tiene el control suficiente para esto.

Stiles se congela. Mira hacia abajo, ligeramente se mueve para ver en lo que está sentado. Mierda.

—Derek,— dice suavemente, —¿Quieres montarme?—

Ante el silencio de Derek, Stiles añade, —O follar. Supongo que es la palabra más humana para ello. Follar.—

Derek no quiere hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Él quiere hacerle el amor a Stiles como si estuvieran en alguna estúpida película de Nicholas Sparks, pero el lobo solo asiente con la cabeza, tragando fuerte. No debería de estar haciendo esto, no cuando Stiles piensa en algo diferente de lo que es: solo por diversión o una interacción banal de cuerpos, pero toda la familia de Derek está muerta ahora, y él se está cayendo a pedazos, ¿acaso no puede solo por una vez dejarse llevar?

—Porque hay una manera de hacerlo,— dice Stiles, haciendo planes, —Lo leí, o más bien lo vi, pero había algunos sitios web... raros. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?—

Derek recuerda a la gente sin rostro en discotecas mugrientas de Nueva York, manoseando ebriamente en callejones, en asientos traseros de autos, y sí. Puede mostrarle a Stiles como.

Y lo hace.

Más tarde, tiene a Stiles acostado sobre él, sudoroso y satisfecho, mejor que cualquier sabana hecha de algodón, y se siente culpable. Sabe que nunca va a olvidar esto, guardando todas las expresiones que Stiles hizo, incluso las más tontas, recordando la manera en la que se quedó sin aliento, luego sonrió y rebotó de arriba hacia abajo más fuerte, energético como en todo lo que hace. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Derek haya tomado algo de Stiles que él no tenía la intención de dar. Stiles, quien se había definido como así mismo libre, le da a Derek uno de sus besitos habituales, y diciendo alegremente, —Me ha gustado mucho. Diez de diez,— y durmiéndose como si esto hubiera sido otro juego entre los dos. Una pelea en el bosque o la persecución de una cola.

Mientras tanto, una parte de Derek se sale de la tangente sin su permiso, pensando en cómo podría ser. Yendo lento y suave en las noches después de un largo día, o recién despiertos y sonriendo por las mañanas, tratando de evitar el aliento mañanero del otro, y luego dejarles de importar y no preocuparse más. Susurrando en los oídos del otro en una mezcla entre afectos y burlas en base a la relación que han ido creando.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles con el deseo en sus ojos, se sienta encima de Derek de nuevo, y es bueno, es tan bueno, pero solo es algo corporal.

Derek solía desear solo ser un cuerpo. Sin emociones, solo correr, cazar y dormir. Se pregunta cuando fue que eso cambio.

** ~*~ **

Lydia aparece unos días más tarde. —¿Eres el Alfa?— Pregunta. Otro tachón más en su lista.

Derek asiente con la cabeza.

—Solo verifico. Si comienzas a correr por ahí matando a personas-

— No lo hare.—

Lydia levanta una ceja. — Bien. Pero todavía te lo advierto. Tengo la ligera sospecha que la familia de mi mejor amiga son cazadores de hombres lobo, y no dudare en llamarlos si cruzas la línea.—

— Entendido.— El Alfa dentro de Derek se eriza ante tal actitud, pero es más fácil de controlar ahora.

La puerta rechina cuando Stiles entra, fresco de correr en el bosque, un ratón de campo en la mano. Está cubierto de barro, y _desnudo_.

Lydia lo toma con calma. —Ponte algo de ropa,— dispara, sin siquiera ruborizarse.

Stiles salta con una rapidez con la que Derek solo ha visto en una ocasión, aquella vez cuando Stiles se acercó demasiado amigable a un nido de avispas. Agarra una manta que ese encuentra encima del sillón de dos y la envuelve alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo siento,— hace una mueca, —Soy un hombre zorro, ¿eso me da alguna libertad?—

Lydia mira a Derek con desaprobación. —Parece que alguien no nos ha contado todo.—

—Te dije todo sobre los Hombres lobo.—

—Astuto,— murmura Lydia. —Pero tengo que hacer cosas más importantes. Adiós. Oh,— dice antes de irse, —Isaac quiere hablar contigo. es el rubio.—

—Lo sé,— dice Derek cerrando la puerta.

Stiles silba bajo. —Ella es una gran chica.—

—Lo sé.—

—Directa.—

—Lo sé.—

—Inteligente.—

—Lo sé.—

—Bonita.—

La voz de Stiles está llena de asombro, y Derek ve a donde Stiles quiere llegar con esto, traga una vez, dos veces, está de acuerdo, —Lo sé,— y deja la habitación.

Se convierte, dejando salir al lobo, ahora con el poder del Alfa su forma es de un pequeño caballo. Había esperado que su forma fuera más retorcida, para que coincidiera con su mente, pero en lugar de eso solo se volvió un lobo más grande, con los ojos rojos. Le tiene que dar gracias a Stiles por ello, y por una docena de cosas más.

Se las arregla para correr unas cuantas yardas entre los arboles cuando una bola naranja de pelos sale a toda velocidad en frente de él y se sienta en su pata delantera. Derek es más fuerte ahora: puede moverse con el zorro aun aferrado a su pata. A sí que lo hace.

Stiles chilla de dolor, y el lobo deja de caminar, y se inclina para ver de qué se trata.

El zorro está bien, con una sonrisa arrogante. Ya que encontró una manera de evitar que Derek se mueva. Nadie dijo que los zorros no eran astutos. Cambiando a su forma humana, Stiles abraza al lobo por el cuello.

—Cálmate un poco, amigo,— advierte Stiles, acariciando con una mano el costado de Derek, —Ahora vamos a tener una buena charla civilizada de lo que está sucediendo aquí.— golpeando con sus nudillos la cabeza de Derek.

—En serio, has hablado español toda tu vida pero parece ser que soy mejor que tú. A donde vamos a parar, ¿Derek?—

_ Ahora no, Stiles _

—Na-ah, señor. Ahora dime, ¿porque estas molesto?—

_ Podemos dejar esto para otro mo- _

—No, porque si lo hacemos, comenzaras a estar más molesto, e ira de mal en peor, hasta que seas un montón de angustia Derek.—

_ Déjame solo Stiles. Ve a hablar con Lydia o algo _ . Es su irritabilidad, y la forma que suena como un adolecente con el corazón destrozado, que lo delata.

—Que-¿Lydia? ¿Estas molesto por ella?—

_ No lo estoy Stiles. es perfectamente natural puedes sentir cosas por ella. _

La cara de Stiles se arruga en confusión. —Me da la sensación que ese " _cosas_ " significa algo importante aquí, pero no sé qué, porque es un término muyyyy ambiguo, lo sabes ¿verdad?—

Derek resopla en irritación soplando el pelo negro de Stiles. La falta de comunicación es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. _Si quieres ser el compañero de Lydia. Ve. Aparéate. Con. Lydia. Es la temporada de apareamiento de zorros, ¿no?_. Derek da un paso hacia adelante, pero termina arrastrando a Stiles junto a él, todavía aferrado a su cuello.

—Pensé que me estaba apareando contigo— grita Stiles en frustración, tratando de girar para ver la cara de Derek, —o ya sabes, follando o como quieras llamarlo.—

Stiles se tropieza cuando Derek vuelve a su forma humana, haciéndose más pequeño por un pie o dos. —Estábamos follando-

—¿Estábamos?— interrumpe Stiles indignado.

—Estábamos follando,— continua Derek obstinadamente, —pero no lo estábamos... es, es como- levanta las manos en señal de frustración, —Era solo sexo. Y eso... eso no es todo lo que quiero.—

Inclinando su cabeza, Stiles apunta con irritación. —Continuuua...—

Exhalando profundamente, Derek se rinde con las palabras. Acuna las mejillas de Stiles, inclinándose más cerca, mirando los ojos ámbar y besa sus labios. Se entrega al beso por una vez, lo hace por todas esas noches que se mantuvieron calientes entre sí, por todas las veces que Derek ha mirado a Stiles y pensó, si, esto es, por la manera en que Stiles lo arrastro al mundo real y lo hizo feliz por hacerlo. Lame la boca de Stiles, y Stiles la abre con un jadeo, aferrándose a los hombros de Derek. Derek lo sostiene, se delita la forma en que se aferran el uno al otro. La gravedad ha dejado de funcionar. y solo se tienen entre sí para anclarse. Cuando Derek se aleja, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ambos están jadeantes, y Stiles dice —Ohhhh,— como si el sol acabara de salir detrás de las nubes, y al fin pudiera entender de donde la luz está viniendo.

—¿Quieres...— jadea Stiles, —¿mostrarme eso otra vez?—

Y lo hace.

La segunda vez que se separan, Stiles presiona su frente contra la de Derek, y murmura, —¿Quieres eso? Puedo dártelo.—

—No creo que sepas que es lo que quiero,— protesta Derek, diablos, él apenas y sabe lo que quiere.

Stiles hace un ruido de burla. —Estoy bastante seguro que queremos la misma cosa. Es simple.—

—¿Lo es?.—

—Sí, sí solamente pudieras sacar esa bonita cara fuera de ese montón de angustia ¡por un segundo! Te Quiero,— Stiles roza su nariz contra la de Derek, en caso de que no quede claro lo que está diciendo, —y quiero estar juntos, y amarnos el uno al otro y tener un montón de sexo o como quieras llamarle y vivir durante mucho tiempo, pero especialmente contigo, quiero que nuestra pequeña casi manada permanezca junta y mantener nuestra guarida y dormir a tu lado en ella y quiero que seas feliz, yo quiero que seas _realmente_ feliz, porque eso me hace feliz. Maldición, Derek. Quiero eso para siempre, y a ti, y tener zorritos contigo si es que podemos, y me atrevería a hacer esa cosa humana con los anillos de oro si me preguntaras. Pero si, eso es lo que quiero. ¿Es eso lo tu qué quieres?.—

Derek intenta decir algo, pero no puede. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, por lo que se conforma con asentir y asentir y asentir.

—Lindo.— Stiles lo alcanza para otro beso lento, y él se deja llevar. —Pensé que ya habíamos alcanzado esa parte de todos modos, simplemente no nos dimos cuenta porque soy muy malo siendo humano.—

—Tu... um, lo estás haciendo bien.—

Riendo, Stiles choca su hombro con el de Derek. —Soy mejor que tú. Eso no es mucho decir.—

** ~*~ **

Isaac se muestra unos días después, desgarbado y nervioso en el pequeño porche.

—Dereeeekk,— gime Stiles en su hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? No puedo seguir el ritmo si tu-

—No, hay alguien en la puerta, ¿no escuchaste?—

Derek maldice, levantándose en busca de sus pantalones. —Estaba distraído.—

—Sí, lo estabas,— alardea Stiles con aire de suficiencia, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y sonriendo. —Ahora ve,— ondea una mano imperiosamente, —atiende las visitas.—

Isaac entra en la casa, negándose a tomar asiento, explicándose del porque esta allí, caminando de un lugar a otro por la sala de estar, nervioso y retorciendo los dedos.

Derek llama a Stiles a la sala.

Baja en silencio refunfuñando entre dientes, envuelto entre sabanas como si fuera una toga. —...Porque nunca estoy vestido cuando la gente viene de visita, Yo no...—

Los ojos de Isaac se salen un poco cuando ve a Stiles, por lo que Derek tiene que explicar la cosa del hombre zorro de nuevo. Stiles rueda sus ojos todo el tiempo porque ha decidido que "hombre zorro" es un término "estúpido e inexacto"

Después de explicarle porque Isaac vino a ellos, Derek le pregunta, —¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?—

Tocando sus labios con un dedo largo, Stiles dice suavemente, —Creo que nos vendría bien un nuevo beta. Y creo que nos podríamos ayudar. En algún tipo de relación mutuamente beneficiosa o ese tipo de cosas.—

Isaac suelta una repentina sonrisa, un breve destello de alegría pero la esconde rápidamente de nuevo por costumbre. Habito que Derek planea quitarle.

Levantando una mano, Stiles dice, —¡Pero! Todavía vamos a llamar a la policía sobre el asunto de tu papa. Por lo que he oído me gusta este tipo Stilinski, además, los poderes de hombre lobo no pueden hacerlo todo. quiero decir, mira a este tipo,— bromea, señalando con su cabeza hacia Derek.

Cuando Isaac consigue la mordedura, y sus ojos destellan brillantes en un amarrillo por primera vez, Derek se encuentra pensando en el futuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Podrían volver a tener una manada, él y Stiles. Tal vez encontrar a algunas personas que se beneficien de la mordedura, tomarla es un regalo, y hace crecer una pequeña familia. Podrían ampliar la casa si tuvieran que hacerlo, añadir algunas habitaciones. Derek probablemente en algún momento tendrá que encontrar un trabajo, el dinero del seguro no durara mucho tiempo. Luego vienen los pensamientos de lo que serían las lunas llenas, un coro de aullidos, acompañados de uno o dos ladridos estridentes o amontonados todos juntos en un lio de pelaje marrón, gris, negro y rojo.

Le gusta ese plan.

Por lo que la vida de Derek es simple; Él y Stiles avanzan juntos.

** FIN. **

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ya saben pueden dejar kuditos en el original o aquí comentarios también xD.  
> Me encantan no, AMO los fics donde Stiles es un zorrito, y por eso me decidí a traducir este que me gusto mucho. Espero que también les halla gustado.  
> Y este fic tiene una secuela por si la quieren leer esta en el perfil de la autora original por si se quedaron con mas ganas de leer.  
> Nos vemos después. Besos.


End file.
